


Random Carmilla Aus

by Sheridans_Vampire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carmilla AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridans_Vampire/pseuds/Sheridans_Vampire
Summary: A collection of random, one-shot Carmilla Aus





	

"I can't possibly take another brick from the tower or it'll collapse on me!" Laura whines pacing round the Jenga tower that is now balancing precariously on 1 brick. She catches sight of her smirking vampire girlfriend and grumbles slightly, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"If you knock it over now creampuff I will have won 6 times in a row." The black haired beauty laughs, they had been playing for a few hours after managing to secure a quiet night in for once, Laura insisted they should have time to themselves and managed to find a dusty box full of old board games, Laura had yet to win any game they had tried.

"This is impossible! You must have centuries of experience!"Laura slouches down in her chair but accidentally kicks the table leg the tower is on and the bricks come clattering down with a thud.

"Nooooooo!" She whines throwing her arms up in the air.

"That little bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup!" Carmilla chuckles, Picking up the scattered blocks from around the table.

"Shut up carm!" Laura pleads but starts giggling at the vampires amusement and begins to help her pick bricks up.

"Creampuff you-" she's cut off by a loud thud in the basement.

"What in hell and hogwarts was that!" Laura shrieks and jumps behind carmilla who Quickly wraps an arm round her tiny, mortal girlfriend. She looks both nervous and perplexed.

"I don't know cutie but I'm gonna go check it out." She says squeezing Laura's arm and going to set off towards the basement.

"I'll come with you! Just so I know you're okay." Laura says tentatively tiptoeing behind Carmilla, who nods after a while and holds her girlfriends hand.

"Wait hold on!" Laura hisses and picks up a floor mop and a chopping board. Carmilla stands there and stares at the shorter girl who looks entirely determined with her ridiculous weapons, she stifles her laughter, Laura simply glares at her.

"Come on cupcake." Carmilla says calmly with an eye roll leading her tiny girlfriend down to the basement, her little knuckles going white with anticipation. Carmilla sucks in a breath, kicks the door open and slaps on the light.

"What the......" She sighs and presses her palm to her forehead in dismay.

"Are you kidding me?! Danny why the frilly hell are you in our basement?" Laura shouts throwing down her mop.

"Kirsch threw the ball too hard and it went down the air vent in the floor so I snuck down the vent." She says shuffling her feet and looking shy.

"Xena you're telling me you got your lanky ass down the air vent?" Carmilla says snarkily.

Danny goes to reply but Laura stops her. "What was the crashing about." She asks

"I hit my head on the roof." Danny whispers going red.

At this information carmilla completely loses it and bursts into floods of laughter.

"I'll go now!" Danny squeaks and puts a knee on the air vent tunnel.

"You can use the damn door Danny!" Laura shouts exasperated.

Carmilla shrieks and collapses cackling on the floor.

Laura sighs and shakes her head a wide grin spreading across her face, So much for a peaceful night in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, this story will be updated again whenever I see a good prompt or have a good idea, There is no update schedule.


End file.
